rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Billy Corgan
| instrumento = voz, guitarra | bandas = The Smashing Pumpkins, Zwan, Starchildren, The Marked }} William Patrick Corgan Jr. (nado o 17 de marzo de 1967 en Elk Grove Village, Illinois) é o líder, vocalista, guitarrista e principal compositor da banda de rock alternativo The Smashing Pumpkins. Fundou a banda Zwan despois da separación de The Smashing Pumpkins no ano 2000 (a principios do ano 2006 volveu a reunirse) e no 2005 sacou un libro de poemas e un disco en solitario, TheFutureEmbrace. En marzo do ano 2009 Jimmy Chamberlin abandonou The Smashing Pumpkins, quedando el como único membro orixinal da banda. Biografía Infancia e mocidade Corgan é o fillo máis vello de William Corgan Sr., que era músico profesional, e Martha Louise Maes Corgan Lutz. El ten un irmanastro máis novo, Jesse, que ten unha deficiencia mental, e outro irmán máis, Ricky, que é pintor. Os pais de Corgan divorciáronse cando el era moi novo, e o seu pai volveu casar pouco despois. Nos seus primeiros anos viviu cos seus avós, pero a maior parte da infancia viviu co seu pai e a sua madrastra en Glendale Heights, Illinois. Durante ese tempo, Corgan di que foi obxecto de abusos psícolóxicos e emocionais por parte da súa madrastra. A súa nai biolóxica, Martha Lutz, sufriu unha enfermidade mental e estivo ingresada nunha institución durante un curto período de tempo. Corgan decidiu comezar a tocar a guitarra cando foi á casa dun amigo e viu a súa Flying V. Aos 15 anos Corgan deulle os seus aforros ao seu pai para que lle mercase unha guitarra axeitada para el. A primeira que usou foi unha Gibson Les Paul. Corgan Sr., un guitarrista de jazz, dirixiu ao seu fillo estilisticamente, animándoo a que escoitase a Jeff Beck e a Jimi Hendrix; sen embargo, nunha entrevista a Howard Stern, Billy Corgan afirma que é un guitarrista autodidacta. Neste sentido, Corgan aseméllase a contemporáneos como Kurt Cobain, que tampouco recibiu formación ningunha. Corgan medrou escoitando hard rock e heavy metal, e bandas coma Led Zeppelin e Black Sabbath. Descubriu o rock alternativo através de Bauhaus, The Cure e The Smiths. Cando comezou a estudar na universidade, Corgan tamén empezaría a tocar en bandas. Billy estivo moi activo na escena musical de Chicago, comezando en 1983 formando unha banda con Greg Bates chamada Coat of Eyes, que incluía entre outros músicos invitados a Jim Marcus, fundador da banda de rock industrial Die Warzau. Corgan mudouse de Chicago a St. Petersburg, Florida, en 1985 coa súa primeira grande banda, The Marked, chamada así polas marcas de nacemento que tiñan Billy e Ron Roesing, o baterista. A banda durou uns nove meses e separouse, voltando Billy a Chicago para vivir co seu pai. The Smashing Pumpkins Mentres traballaba nunha tenda de discos, Corgan coñeceu ao guitarrista James Iha e os dous comezaron a gravar demos, que Corgan describe coma "doomy little goth-pop records". Entón coñecue á baixista D'arcy Wretzky despois dun concerto, discutindo sobre a banda que acababa de tocar. Pouco despois, The Smashing Pumpkins formouse. O trío comezou a tocar en clubes locais cunha caixa de ritmos como percusión. Pronto reclutarían ao baterista Jimmy Chamberlin para asegurarse un concerto en Metro, Chicago, onde tocaron por vez primeira como cuarteto o 5 de outubro de 1988. A nova banda fusionaba varias correntes, coma o rock sicodélico ou o heavy metal, nun son distintivo no seu primeiro álbum, Gish (1991). Gish saíu mellor do agardado, pero a súa continuación, Siamese Dream, converteuse nun grande éxito. A banda fíxose coñecida polos conflictos internos durante este período, sendo Corgan frecuentemente descrito pola prensa musical coma un "control freak" e un perfeccionista xa que ten dito que soía gravar as partes de Iha e Wretzky no Gish e no Siamese Dream. A pesares disto, o álbum foi moi ben recibido pola crítica, e os temas "Today" e "Disarm" convertéronse en éxitos. O seguinte álbum da banda, o dobre Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness, editado no ano 1995, foi aínda máis exitoso, dando un bo feixe de sinxelos. O álbum foi nominado para sete premios Grammy ese ano e foi certificado platino nove veces nos Estados Unidos. A canción "1979" foi o maior éxito de Corgan ata a data, acadando a cima das listas de cancións modernas e do rock mainstream da Billboard. A súa aparición no programa Saturday Night Live o 11 de novembro de 1995 para promocionar o seu material foi o debut de Corgan coa súa cabeza afeitada, que mantén dende entón. Durante a xira do álbum, a banda tivo problemas coa adición de Chamberlin á heroína. O 12 de xullo de 1996 Chamberlin e o teclista da xira Jonathan Melvoin sofreron unha sobredose nunha habitación de hotel. Chamberlin sobreviviu, pero Melvoin non. A banda tomou a decisión de despedir ao baterista e continuou coma trio. O seu segunte traballo, Adore, editado en 1998, foi gravado con caixas de ritmos e bateristas de estudio, e era unha música máis "débil" que os seus discos anteriores. Adore foi ben recibido por algúns críticos e moitos fans, pero outros críticos e a maioría dos oíntes casuais da banda pensaron que se estaban alonxando dos seus puntos fortos, resultando nun descenso considerable na venda do disco (1,3 millóns nos Estados Unidos). Chamberlin reuniríase coa banda en 1999, e no ano 2000 editarían Machina/The Machines of God, un álbum conceptual no cal o grupo deliberadamente xogana coa súa imaxe pública; as críticas novamente foron divididas, e as vendas baixas. Despois da gravación do álbum Wretzky deixou a banda e foi substituída para a xira pola antiga baixista de Hole Melissa Auf der Maur. Ese mesmo ano a banda editaría Machina II/The Friends & Enemies of Modern Music de xeito gratuíto através de internet. The Smashing Pumpkins separaríase ese mesmo ano, e realizarían o seu último concero o 2 de decembro na Metro de Chicago. A banda voltaría a reunirse no 2006. Discografía en solitario Álbumes * TheFutureEmbrace - 2005 Sinxelos * "Walking Shade" - 2005 Música para películas * 1996 Ransom * 1997 First Love, Last Rites ("When I Was Born, I Was Bored") * 1999 Stigmata * 2002 Spun Corgan, Billy Corgan, Billy Corgan, Billy Corgan, Billy Categoría:Músicos de Illinois